


Shine a light

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine a light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  1\. For [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[**sgamadison**](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/). I hope you feel better soon, sweetheart. *hugs*
> 
> 2\. Title taken from 'Comin' home' by Tim McGraw

Rodney was sick.

He was running a fever but felt cold and shivery, every joint in his body tender and sore. He tried to reach for the covers but must have kicked them off earlier and he just didn’t have the strength to move right now.

Strong hands - familiar and loved - settled the cosy warmth of the comforter back over his shoulders and stroked the sweaty hair from his brow.

“Go to sleep, buddy.”

Soft lips touched his temple, a barely-there kiss but so soothing and cool against the heat of his skin.

“Feel better.”

Rodney smiled. He already did.

 

The end


End file.
